Inuyasha X Bleach: Souta Higurashi Story
by Kokaku Kidotai Meitantei
Summary: Souta is sent to Karakura to find out what's going on. What awhats in the that town. Souta X Yuzu. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own, Bleach, Detective Conan, nor Inuyasha. Who care so read the damn fic. So this is a Bleach/Inuyasha/ Detective Conan Fanfic. Note: Conan fans, he's going to make a brief appearance in the story along with Ai. This is basicly a SoutaxYuzu fanfic.

* * *

Time: 20XX (near future) Springtime.

Place: Tokyo,

At Tokyo, Young people always getting into stuff, teens and kids alike. This talke is very unusual. This is a story of a young kid, name Souta Higurashi. He lives in a family Shirne not to far from the city over looking the suburbs. His sister Kagome Higurashi recenly turn fifteen and meet a hanyo named Inuyasha. Then recently they meet a young boy named Conan Edogawa a once famous teen detective named Shinichi Kudo, but he was shrunken by a pill made from a crime syndicate. Now he's a leader of a detective called Shounen Tantei (Detective Boys). At kagome request he recruted Souta Higurashi on Kagome's behalf. So this story is not about the great tantei Shinichi Kudo better known as Conan Edogawa. It story is about Souta Higurashi and his adventures and romance in a Town called Karakura.

At Beika city. Souta is on his bike going to Shinichi's house. he went up to a westernized house in the block. Dispite the fact of no one being there the house was kept in tip top shape. He went to knock on the door, but there was no answer. He chouldn't goto The Mouri agency because everyone was at Osaka. So he went to look for a spare key. Then he saw a plastic rock in the yard and found the key. When he went inside, he saw a black cat ran past him. Alittle startled at first bu the claimed down. So he wnet to the library, for someone who is rich he sure has enough books to read in the afterlife. Then Souta noticed a note and a package on the desk. Then He went to the desk and opened the note and read it.

"To Souta Higurashi  
I away in Osaka taking care of some bussiness with Heiji Hattori, But don't think for a second you're on break. I have an assingment for you. Recently not to far from here in a town called Karakura. There has been recent incidents happing in the town. There have been numerous cases that involved missing people, buliding damages and murders with no suspects. Don't worry Dr. Agasa had left some items for you that should help, and Me and Ai will be keeping tabs on you. I left you with some money and a train ticket to Karakura.  
-Shinichi Kudo.

After reading the note Souta opened the package. He saw the standard, voice changing bowtie, powered sneakers with his size, a stun gun watch, commnitcator, homing glasses with a easy hook up line to his cell phone, last but not less a belt that can make instant soccer balls. But he saw a glove with metal knucles. THis thing is use to stun enemies with one hit. So ne headed back home packed up a few items and headed to Karakura..a town full of mystery. What lies ahead of him?

Karakura was a normal town, just like Beika, Haido, and Hinata. The town has it's own high school and elemetry school. Everyone is usually very friendly. But at night there have been strange happenings in that town. Like the sudden destruction of bulidings, and the recent sightings of poeple dressed in black kimonos and carrying katanas. Somtimes they are attacking monsters with mask and holes on their chest. The with some of the events there has not been any solid prof of this. The police was dumbfounded, and tabloid was saying that they are from another planet or they are government officals. What ever the case was it attracted a certain teen detective's attention. But he was away on a case in Osaka. So he sent the one person who can handle this, Souta Higurashi.

At The streets of Karakura, there was girl with light blone hair walking in the market shopping for food. Her name is Yuzu Kurosaki. She and her sister Karin helps their father Isshin Kurosaki in the clinic. But her brother has been actioning strange lately. Like he disappears in the night, talking to himself in his room, one time she heard a girl in his room. Now she thinks of it, her clothes has been missing from the get go. But now is not the time to think about that. She had to get dinner ready. Then as she was about to goto the supermarket, three boys was in front of her. They was the neighborhood bullies. Not well known. But right then and there they was about to make a name for themselves.

"Hey kid, you know that this is our turf." THe big one said. Obviously he was the leader.

"You have to pay up," The skinny one said as went on her right side.

"Well it's like the river of Sanzu." The last on said Then She looked at them worried. She wasn't going to pay them, because that was money for food. Then one of them was craking his hands and smiled.

Meanwhile at the train station. Souta was on the train. He saw some kids memorizing their stops. He chuckle at himself, because he use to do that when he was younger. Then the train stopped at Karakura. Then he went out, then he bumbed in to some guy with white hair and a older woman that looks to be in her twenties with a big chest. They was dressed some what casual. The kid not much older than twelve was wearing a black suit and the woman was wearing something more reveiling blouse. But Souta stay far away from the white haired kid..he looked pissed off at something.

Then He walked at the street level. Karakura was fairly clean compaired to Haido and Beika. Then he walked around, as he walked around he saw a black cat running across the street. As the cat stopped in the middle of the street, a car was about run over it. Before the cat chould react, Souta then grabbed the cat before the car chould run over it. He looked at the cat,

"Hey are you ok..." Then he looked at the cat and notice a spranged ankle. he didn't see the car hit the cat. but the cat didn't look fazed by the car. So he held it until he saw a clinic or something. As he was walking he saw a girl near a supermarket. Then he saw that she beeing surrouned by three boys. Then he went near them and saw that the ment bussness. So he put the cat to the nearest safest place. Then He put on his metal knuckle glove. Then he approched the big kid.

"Hey what do you wan.." As Souta punched him it sent a electric shock to his body, but enough to stun him. Then the skinny one was about to hit until he Souta had inflated a soccer ball from his belt and kicked it in his face. Then the last one was about run. Then Souta took his stun gun watch and shot it at the kid as he was running then he fell to the ground. Then the girl looked at him.

"Thank you." She looked at him. Then she grabbed her stuff. "Oh I forgot to ask you your name."

"Oh it's Souta Higurashi."

"Souta, Eh." Then the girl looked away. "Well my name is Yuzu Kurosaki. Thank you very much."

"Well no problem." Souta blushed. This girl looked to be about three years his senior. Then the black with a spanged ankle went to him. "Oh by any chance do you know where I can find a.." Then Yuzu grasp the cat, Souta looked at her puzzle.

"Yoruichi are you ok?" She petted the cat. The cat meowed. "Ok you're hurt. I'll get you to the clinic."

"You know this cat?" Souta looked at her.

"Yep." Yuzu nodded. "It's Mr. Urahara's cat. Come on let's go." Then Souta followed her. What's the worst that can happend?

THen at the rooftops A picticuraly short woman in a sleeveless robe with a 2 inside the rhombus was watching the whole incident. Her name is Soi Fon, but what is a Shinigami captain doing here?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I just tied in Detective Conan just to pay homage to my old fanfics. Don't worry it not going to effect nor dull the story. please Reveiw. 


	2. Chapter 2

At Kurosaki clinic, Souta And Yuzu reached there. Then as she was about to open the door. A tall man in a doctors coat and with a five o'clock shadow burst out to greet Yuzu. Souta looked at him while holding Yoruichi. This guy is weird. Then The guy appear in front which took Souta by suprised.

"..And who are you and what are you doing with my daughter?" The man looked at him. Even though he was goofy, he sure was very protective of his daughter.

"W.Well my name is.."Souta was about to introduce himself. Then a girl who looks exactly like the blonde haired girl, but she had raven colored hair had came out.

"What's all of the noise is about." She asked. Then She looked at Souta. Something about him that she chouldn't put her finger on. Something about him. "So kid, who are you?"

"I'm Souta Higurashi." He introduced himself. Then It finnaly clicked in her head. He's with the group of kids who always solving mysteries with two other kids a half Japanese girl and a boy with glasses. By the looks of him, he seems to be the rookie of the group.

"Oh, Souta," Yuzu popped up. "This is my sister, Karin, and this is my father. He runs the clinic."

"Nice to meet ya." The guy rushed over. Then his face darkened. "But, if you hirt one of my daughters I wil.."

Then Karin knocked him down. "Souta, Don't mind him he's always like this." Then she picked up a soccer ball. "Ok, I'm off to the park."

_So she likes soccer too_ Souta thought.

"Come on Souta." Yuzu welcomed him in to the clinic. Then He looked towards Isshin direction and he gave that protective father look which gave him the shivers. Then as he went inside, he saw two people jumping out of the second floor window, a girl that looks to be about Kagome's hight, and a guy that looks to be Inuyasga's age. Then Yuzu looked at Souta while holding Yoruichi.

"Souta, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." he replyed. Then He went inside. THe Clinc was also a house. Very Convientent. Isshin took care of Yoruichi, while Yuzu was fixing something to eat. Souta was in the living era, he was sitting down on the chair. Then his badge ringed, and he picked it up.

"Hello."

_"Hey, Souta."_

"Shinichi-Nii-san." Souta was suprised and relived to hear his voice agian.

_"So how is Karakura?"_

"Well, it's not like Beika, but it's nice." Souta replyed.

_"Well get use to it. You're going to here for a good while._ Conan said though the comminucator.

"Well I thought it was a regular case?"

_"Well no,"_ Conan said, _"Well right after I left you the note at my house. There was a report from the news that there was a woman found dead at the scene and the was only one survivor."_

"So what happend?"

_"I don't know yet, but we're looking into it."_ Conan replyed, "Where you're at in Karakura?"

"Well, I'm at The Kurosaki clinic." Souta replyed as he looked around.

"Souta." Another voice appeared in the communicator.

"Ai-nee-chan."

_"There's a small chip in the badge. Open it up and place it in the earpiece of the glasses."_ Ai Said. Then Souta took the chip and place it inside the earpiece. Then THe audio was more clear. _"Good now we can hear and see what you see."_

"Ok, now what's the deal with this?" Souta asked as he put on the glasses.

_"When you put the glasses on. We be able to spot some evidance or clues tot he case." _Conan replyed.

_"Also it's fitted with some night-vision, heat vision, ultraviolet and infrared." _Ai told him.

"Cool." Souta checked out the settings. Then he remember something. "Oh Shinichi?"

_"Yeah"_

"Well when I was entering the clinc, I notice something strange."

_"Like what?"_

"Well, When I was outside I saw two people in black leaping out of the second floor."

_"Was it the Black Organization?"_

"No, they was in black kimono." Souta replyed. "Like something out of the samurai films."

_"Souta by any chance are there anybody living in the house besides the doctor and the daughters?"_

"Well, I donno."

_"Well the name Kurosaki does sound familiar."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Nothing, Just focus on you mission."_

"Wait? Wait? Shinichi." Souta shouted Then Yuzu looked at him puzzled.

"Is something wrong?" She put the tea and snacks on the table.

"no it's nothing." Souta brushing it off. Then she sat down across from him.

"So Souta, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well.."Souta trying to find the right words. He didn't want her to think that he was crazy or something. Then as he was about to answer. Isshin bust in with Yoruichi.

"She all fixed up good as new." Isshin was holding Yoruichi in the air.

"Thanks dad." Yuzu grabbed Yoruichi and hugged it. Then She looked at Souta. "Come on Souta, let's go."

Then they went out the door. Isshin waved good bye the his Daughter. Then he looked at Souta and he notice something off about him. Then He didn't pay no mind. He went back inside and dialed some numbers.

"Hello is he there?..Oh hi...it's me"

* * *

At Osaka in the Hattori residence. Conan was using his lab top to access the Ministry of Education Databanks. Then he went to the schools in Karakura. He opened up the file. Then he went to the class roster and looked up Kurosaki and found a Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki, a High school delinquent, frequently leaves during class and was gone for a period of time. Then something had cought his eye it was someone by the name of Rukia Kuchiki. Her whole file was clean, no known relatives or adress. But frequently hangs with Ichigo. Then his cellphone ranged. 

"Hello..oh he's coming to you. Ok...make sure nothing happends to him. I don't want Kagome and Inuyasha blaming me. Oh you know I don't belive in that stuff. I'm trusting you because she is a friend of my mother. Also tell her next time to wear clothes with coming inside my house, it's annoying. Ok ...bye.

* * *

Ok That's the end of Conan's cameo..now the rest is for bleach and Inuyasha. But who is theis mystery person. 


	3. Chapter 3

AT Urahara's Shop, there was was red headed kid about Yuzu's agebeating up on a girl that looks to be slight older than Yuzu. They were Jinta and Ururu, they work for Urahara in his shop. The Shop sold all kinds of thins even the smugled illegal good found in Seireitei. Although Jinta was younger than Ururu, he always picked on her. Sometimes she let him. No one knows why, but it just the way it is. As Jinta was about to his Ururu with the broom stick. Souta rush over and grabbed it before it can hit her.

"What the..." The little rehead looked at Souta. "Who the hell are you?"

"You really shouldn't pick on girls like that." Souta replyed. He was getting tired of saving people all day.

"You guys stop." Yuzu went between both of them. Jinta looked at her puzzeled.

"Yuzu, you know this guy?" Jinta looked Yuzu then at Souta.

"Yeah, Souta saved Yoruichi earlier." Yuzu then gave Yoruichi to Jinta. jinta looked at her like she did something wrong.

"Stupid, Yoruichi don't need saving." Jinta hissed at her as he let her go. Then Yoruichi went inside the shop. This kid reminds him of a mini-Inuyasha.

"Don't you think that's a little cold." Souta looked at him as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Who asked you." jinta looked at him. Souta just beamed at him.

"Jinta, you shoudn't be so mean." Ururu told him. Jinta was about to hit her. But a man in a green kimono and hoari. He had a green striped hat and had a fan close to his face.

"Hey, Yuzu." He greeted her. Then with a flick of his wrist he closed the fan. "It's been awhile."

"Oh hi Mr. Urahara." Yuzu greeted him

Urahara was the owner of the shop. He sold thing from candy to very odd things that is only for special costumers. For some reason Souta was feeling a little dizzy. Everything was going blurry then Yuzu went up to him.

"Souta, are you ok." Yuzu asked. Before responding Souta fell to the ground. That that Urahara smiled. Something was up but what was it.

Later on Souta woke up in room. The room looked like it came from Edo period of Japan. His head was still throbing. Then he heard some people talking in the other room next to him. He took his stun watch and went to the door of the room.

"We haven't found him yet." a female with a Chinese accent spoke out. "Seireitei want to know who took those files."

"Did you do a back check in the data base?" Another female voice asked.

"Yeah, we looked every square inch of data." The Chinese one said. "Yamamoto thinks it chould've been leak in the human world."

"Yamamoto, should've known." A familar voice spoke out. "Any leads?"

"Well, we didn't find his body that Kurosaki told us about." the chinese girl replyed. "Do you think that he fled to here."

"If that's the case, who did he gave the disk to?" The male voice thought. Then a long pause. Did they know that Souta was there?

"Well any who I have to get back to Soul Society." The Chinese woman stood up. "Yoruichi-sama take care."

"I will Soi Fon." Replyed the female. Souta wasn't dreaming He chould of sworn that was the name of the cat. What is this Soul Society?

"So what about Kohaku?" The female voice turned towards the male.

"Well after that incident.." The male replyed. "It made him weaker than when he once was."

_Kohaku? the name sound familiar_ Souta thought to himself. He chould of sworn that he had heard it from some where. Then he heard footsteps. He dashed to his room and pretented to be asleep. The he felt a cold stick poking his torso. He opened his eyes and saw Urahara over him.

"What happened?" Souta acted. Then he saw Yoruichi (cat form) walking past him and purred.

"Well you passed out in front of my store that's what happend." Urahara explained.

"What about Yuzu?" Souta asked as he got up.

"Well she went home for the night." Urahara replyed. "She was really concerned about you."

"Oh I see." Souta looked down. Then he went to the door. "I'm going home."

"It's late it's better if you stay here for the night." Urahara sugested.

"That's ok I know where the nearest train station is from here." Souta said. He didn't want to impose, but more importantly he wanted to relay some infomation to Shinichi about something called Soul Society. Urahara saw him out. While he was walking to the train station. Yoruichi walked up to Urahara.

"You know it's a bad idea to let him walk in the night like that." She told him. "He has the same level of reiatsu as her. The fact that he past out earlier proves it."

"Well, he can tap into it like she did." Urahara replyed.

"It will take some time." Yoruichi reminded him.

"Well Ichigo was acceptional." Urahara. "I'm just worried that he doesn't bump into any hollows on his way home."

Then they went inside. Meanwhile at the streets Souta put on his glasses and contacted Shinichi.

_"Hello." _A groggy voice replyed.

"Hey Shinichi."

_"Hey Souta, Do you relized what time it is?" _

"Sorry," Souta apologized. "Can you look up something for me."

_"Yeah what is it"_

"Can you look up Soul Society."

_"I'll see what can I do."_

At the shadows red eyes was watching Souta ever since he got there. Who were they. Then from the top of the buliding. There were two people dressed in black. The female with the short hair she had a white katana in her shash. Then other with orange hair, he had a large sword wrapped up in a long cloth hanging from his back. Who are they?

* * *

Ok a bit short but here. Please reveiw it whould help out alot 


End file.
